Unfair
by srzkun
Summary: Ketidak-adilan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke "Aku merasa hidup denganmu tidak adil" RnR? AU, OOC, Typo(s), T semi M


**Standar Desclaimer Applied**

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**UNFAIR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, rumah kediaman Uchiha yang megah dan sunyi kini dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan marah seorang wanita berumur sekitar 26-an tahun kepada seisi rumah. Hari ini ia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya untuk melakukan apapun. Ini karena suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut raven _dark blue_ dengan mata oniksnya yang memiliki sejuta pesona. Heh? Kenapa dengan suami wanita ini?

Wanita yang akrab disapa Sakura-_sama_ oleh maidnya itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mewahnya. Tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet dengan keras remote televisi yang tidak berdosa. Sesekali ia gumamkan kekesalan dan sumpah-serapah dirinya kepada sang suami. Benar-benar isteri kurang ajar. Ya kan?

"Pantat ayam sial! Sok keren, sok kece, sok kul, sok pintar, sok ganteng, sok kaya! Awas saja dia setelah datang kesini!" gumam Sakura penuh emosi.

Tak beberapa lama, yang dibicarakan (disumpahi) oleh Sakura pun datang dengan piyama kotak-kotak yang serupa dengan yang dipakai Sakura namun beda ukuran itu. Mata oniks pria itu menatap malas sang isteri yang tiba-tiba kesal setengah mati tanpa tahu alasannya. Dan itu membuatnya repot, karena ketika ia meminta 'jatah malam'nya bersama Sakura, jelas-jelas wanita berambut _soft pink _itu menolak.

Kemarahan sang isteri telah berlangsung selama seminggu. Terang saja ini membuat Sasuke cemas (dan merugi). Sasuke yang tidak (merasa) bersalah ikut kena damprat sang isteri yang mengamuk.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke baik-baik. Sakura asyik memencet (menekan terlalu dalam) tombol remote televisi.

"Sakuraah~"godanya pada sang isteri dengan sengaja meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Sakura.

"…."

Tidak ada respon. Biasanya ketika Sasuke melakukannya maka Sakura bereaksi seperti betina yang ingin kawin. Muka merah, nafas memburu, dan segala-galanya yang membangkitkan nafsu sang Uchiha muda.

Shit!

Seminggu tak bercinta dengan sang Isteri membuatnya sering melamunkan hal-hal jorok dan mudah terbakar nafsu, apalagi saat membayangkan wajah sang isteri yang tergoda olehnya.

Sialnya, saat ini Sakura sedang _unmood. _Jadi, terpaksa Sasuke menahan segala pikiran-pikiran joroknya sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan masalahnya sehingga dengan begitu ia dapat 'meniduri' isterinya lagi.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, lebih lembut. Memancing Sakura berbicara dengannya.

"…."

"Hn?"

"…."

"…."

Hening.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kesal karena dicueki.

"…."

GREB!

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan akan tingkah laku sang isteri pun menarik tangan mungil wanita belia itu agar menghadapnya. Remote televisi yang semula dipegang Sakura terjatuh ke atas karpet beludru merah marun yang tebal sehingga tak terdengar suara jatuhnya.

"Tatap dan jawab aku!" ucap Sasuke dengan mata tajam yang berkilat kesal. "—Ada apa denganmu?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Aku kesal, padamu!" setelah sekian lama Sakura bungkam, akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya. Menceritakan problematikanya agar Sasuke mengerti bahwa hidup tidaklah adil. Heh?

"Kenapa? Aku tidak selingkuh. Selalu pulang tepat waktu. Selalu makan di rumah. Menjemputmu pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Bahkan servis ranjangku juga tidak menurun, tetap membuatmu berteriak keenakan," Sakura merona ketika mendengar kata 'servis ranjang' dan 'berteriak keenakan' yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"B…Bukan i..itu!" gagap Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku merasa hidup denganmu tidak adil!"

Apa? Tidak adil apanya? Selama ini Sasuke selalu menafkahi lahiriah dan batiniah Sakura.

"Ken sangat mirip denganmu! Padahal aku yang merasa sakit saat kau memasukkan bendamu kedalam diriku demi menciptakan Ken! Padahal dia keluar dari perutku! Dia memakan makanan yang sama denganku saat di kandungan! Padahal aku yang merasakan sakit saat melahirkannya! Padahal Aku yang memberinya ASI! Aku yang menggendongnya! Tapi kenapa dia mirip denganmu!" oceh Sakura. Oh suami-istri yang sangat frontal dalam bicara. Lihat saja maid mereka yang sudah berwajah merah mendengar pertengkaran suami-istri tersebut. Apalagi ketika mendengar 'memasukkan bendamu kedalam diriku' yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tadi.

Tapi tunggu dulu?

Apa katanya? Cemburu? Hanya karena sang anak lebih mirip sang suami?

What The Fvck!

Ohmaygatnehinehitralala~

"Ja..Jadi? Kau cemburu karena Ken mirip aku?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya lengkap dengan muka dongo tidak terkontrol. Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepala enteng.

Sasuke menyeringgai saat dia mendapatkan sebuah ide (kotor) saat mendengar permasalahan (yang tidak seharusnya dipermasalahkan) Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya, masih kesal dengan ke-tidak adilan hidupnya di keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau mau anakmu mirip denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Mendengar kata 'mirip denganmu' Sakura memalingkan mukanya dengan raut wajah bahagia ke arah Sasuke serta anggukan semangat dan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Ini saatnya meminta 'jatah malam' mu Sasuke. Khukhukhu!

"Kalau begitu, kali ini kau tak boleh kalah bermain denganku! Harus lebih agresif! Harus lebih ganas dibanding aku, Harus buat aku berteriak-teriak saat kita bercinta," usul Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk riang dan menarik lengan suaminya yang lebih besar dari dirinya ke dalam kamar. Setelah itulah Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan pertempuran semalaman demi mendapatkan Anak yang mirip dengan Sakura.

"ARRRRHHHHH! SASUKEEE OOOHHH! NGGHHHH! CURAANHHHGGG!"

**ENDING**

**OMAKE**

1 Year later….

"NGGGGHHHH! HOSH! HOSH! HOSH! RRRRHHHGGGGHHH! AAAHHHH~ SASUKEEE….HHH!"

Oeek.. .oekk… Oekkk…

Sasuke mendobrak pintu depan kamar bersalin Sakura saat mendengar tangis bayi dari dalam. Sasuke menghampiri sang isteri kemudian mengecup pipi sang isteri yang tengah kelelahan selepas persalinan.

Bayi mungil itu dibawa oleh sang perawat untuk dibersihkan. Beberapa perawat juga membersihkan kaki dan selangkangan Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah melahirkan.

"Kau hebat, Isteriku! Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeka kening dan wajah Sakura dengan kain bersih. Ia pun mencium bibir sang isteri dengan lembut. Kekhawatirannya saat ini telah terbayar dengan segalanya. Anaknya yang lahir sehat dan sang isteri yang selamat setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya melahirkan anak kedua sang Uchiha.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura.

Perawat yang membawa bayi Sakura yang tadi pun menuju ke arah mereka dengan bayi mungil digendongannya.

"Selamat untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, Bayinya Laki-laki. Sangat mirip dengan ayahnya," ucap sang perawat tersenyum bahagia tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

Sasuke melirik horror ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang menunduk dan aura hitam yang muncul di belakangnya.

GLUK!

"Sa…ehm.. Sayang, Aku ada meeting di kantor dan akan pulang Tahun depan, eh minggu depan. Ya… Minggu depan. Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah mundur.

Pelan…

Pelan…

pe—

Greb!

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK! KENAPA ANAKKU MASIH MIRIP DENGANMUUUUUUUU!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya pulang dengan memar di sekujur wajahnya.

**REAL ENDING**

Sepenggal Catatan Author :

Nahloh? Kenapa ini jadi begini fictnya? errr— Sakura itu polos atau kelewat bodoh sih? Jelas aja mirip Sasuke. Kan Sasuke yang menanam langsung benih di dalam tubuh Sakura #dor #PLAKmesum. Hanya Fict ringan pelepas stress saat aku lagi banyak masalah. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan suguhan yang kuberikan ya..

Warm Regards

SRZ

p.s : aku lupa pass account twitter kuuuuhhh ;A; #plak #abaikan. Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya.


End file.
